ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring 4
Ring 4 is a ring in JToH as well as the fourth ring of Kiddie's Inferno. It was released on January 6th/7th (depending on your time zone), 2019. The portal emblem in this ring is 4 wedges with the flat sides forming a diamond hole-the direct inverse of Ring 2. Unlocking it requires beating 15 towers in world 1. Instead of having a "Psychologically Unsafe" category for towers, Ring 4 instead features the "Haha you are not beating this buddy." category, comprising solely of the Tower of Inception, the Terrifying difficulty soul crushing tower. Similarly to Ring 3, it mostly contains easier towers, though there are a small number of hard towers. Starting this ring and more, Rings have multiple Remorseless-difficulty towers. Design Similar to Ring 3, this ring is a multilayered cave that is very hard to traverse. However, this time, instead of being in a staircase shape, it is more flat. The lobby itself is underground with the towers above it. The rooms in the lobby are separated by tunnels instead of just doorways. Also, there are many crystals spread around the map. Just like in Ring 3, the Soul Crushing difficulty tower (Tower of Inception in this case) is far away from the other towers-this time it barely fits onto its base though. Falling off of the rock base will result in the player falling through a black fog and dying. Secrets Soul Crushing * Sky Lobby/Tower of Inception: In the lobby, go to the beginner towers area. Next, go to the wall to the left of ToSH. This wall is actually a fake wall so walk through it. Follow the corridor until you reach the room with the sky lobby portal. You can either enter it or enter the Tower of Inception from here. To enter ToI, jump towards the wall above the corridor you used to enter this room. If you did it in the right place, you should be in ToI's room. Fidjo20 * If you go right of the difficulty chart (not the legend), you will be able to see Fidjo20 sleeping along with the text "ToE is the best tower". ToSH secrets on floor 2 squeeze in between the first two ledges to find a hidden path to a picture of shaggy from scooby doo. In the winners lounge of the tower, if you stand in front of Feo's golden brick and turn around you can find a sign saying aamosaku was here. Towers # Tower of Spiralling Heights (page unfinished) # Tower of Getting Gnomed (featured on the ring select) (page unfinished) # Tower of Linonophobia (page unfinished) # Tower of Terrible Mondays (featured on the ring select) (page unfinished) # Tower of Elysium # Tower of Dust and Decay (featured on the ring select) (page unfinished) # Tower of Leaning Ledges (page unfinished) # Tower of Holy Flip (page unfinished) # Tower of Laptop Snapping (page unfinished) (coming soon) # Tower of Nonsensical Platforms (featured on the ring select) (page unfinished) # Tower of Corrupted Nightmares (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Inception (featured on the ring select) (page unfinished) Sub-realm Sub-realm for this ring is Silent Abyss, only that it is in Ring 4 and it's name is known Music * Regular Lobby: Cave of Darkness (a) * Fake Winners Room (ToSH with Coil): Sonic Unleashed - Result E * Winners Room: Sonic Unleashed - Level Clear / Result * Sky Lobby: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon - Partner's Theme * Outside: Terraria Calamity DM Dokuro - Astral Meteor Gallery Ring4.png|Tower of Laptop Splitting Version Ring4New.png|WIP Text Version Ring4Ingame.png|The entire Ring 4 Ring4OtherAngle.png|Ring 4 seen from far away Ring 4.png|Ring 4 without ToNP floor 10 moving. Category:Rings Category:Ring 4 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH